It is known to provide a vehicle braking system with a master cylinder having a quick fill chamber such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,021; 4,133,178; 4,208,881; 4,445,334; 4,702,530 to initially communicate fluid to the wheel brakes during a brake application. In such master cylinders a first chamber is defined by communicating a low pressure and high volume of fluid to provide a quick take-up of the components in a brake system and a second chamber is defined by communicating a high pressure and low volume of fluid to a brake system during a brake application. The chambers are established by a stepped bore in the housing that retain a corresponding stepped piston that is moved by an input force applied to input member. At the beginning of a brake application, fluid from the first chamber is communicated into the second chamber until a predetermined pressure level is reached. Once the pressure level is reached, a normally closed check valve opens and communication to from the first chamber is thereafter communicated to a reservoir to prevent further pressure build up in the first chamber. Unfortunately, this pressure level is retained in the take-up chamber during the duration of a brake application.